The present invention relates to housings for portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a rapid assembly radio receiver, such as a pager.
Pagers and other radio devices are known which are easily supportable by hand, are battery operated, and include a housing. Typically, the housing is made in two or more parts which are held together by screws or other removable fasteners so that the fasteners can be removed to provide access to the internal components of the device. A problem with screws and other releasable fasteners is the time required to install them during initial assembly of the device, as well as the time to remove them and reinstall them when access to the interior of the housing is required. Furthermore, screws and other removable fasteners may be lost. In addition, pagers and other radio devices are typically operated by a battery, and access to the battery is provided by a removable cover. As a result, there is potential for loss of the battery cover. For pagers and other equipment, a clip is provided so that the pager may be worn on a belt or the like.
Operation of the electrical equipment contained within the device, usually in the form of a printed circuit board, typically requires connecting a control device on the housing to the circuit board. The connecting step is an additional step which increases the time and cost of making the devices.